WELCOME TO MY LIFE
by Harleyschick101
Summary: When Yumi is traped in a virtual and she realises that she loves Ulrich wil she tell him before it's to late or will they,Jeremie Odd and Ulrich, let her stay there fore ever. When Yumi comes home she forgets everything she ever had, from friend to her pa
1. Welcome to lyoko

WELCOME TO MY LIFE

BY: JESSICA HALLET

Chapter1 WELOCME TO MY LIFE 

Hi my name is Yumi Ishiyama my best friends are Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Delpois and Ulrick Stern. Odd he's weird all he thinks about is food and his dog, Kiwi, and his best friends. Jeremie he's a computer freak and he loves Aelita, She's the keeper of lyoko. Urlick he's probably the hottest guy I've met. He treats me like a queen. Sissi Delmas is the "queen" as she says she is. She loves Urlick to death she keeps asking him to go out with her but he won't budge. Aelita is the girl who was originally real but her father transferred her to this place he made. This story is how Urlick and I came together.

LYOKO

We needed to deactivated the tower so we could go back in time. This time we would say we loved each other and never forget that so when we went back in time. Then as we went back in time some thing went wrong and I was transferred back into lyoko some how. With out contact to the real world I could not connect to Jeremie. 

Earth

This time we would say we loved each other and never forget that so when we went back in time. Then as we went back in time some thing went wrong and I was transferred back into lyoko some how. With out contact to the real world I could not connect to Jeremie.

Earth 

Jeremie was going nuts trying to find Yumi and Odd was eating on his carpet. Urlick was in a real scare he missed Yumi and wanted her back even though he won't admit it he really loved Yumi more than William was in love with her. she was his light and kept the darkness away from him.

Thank you. Now I will do disclamer well Odd will do it.

ODD: Harleyschick101 does not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.

Thank you odd.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW.


	2. Coming Home

_**Chapter 2**_

Disclaimer done by: Ulrick

Ulrick: Harleyschick101 does not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters!

Harleyschick101: Thank you Ulrick. Now on with the story!

Chapter 2 – trying to get home

Yumi sat down on Lyoko and sighed she wanted to get home so bad but she couldn't because she was stuck here. Just then she saw the skipizoa and started to run but realized she couldn't because she was already caught between the skipizoa and the tanks she didn't have her fans with her. She cursed slightly and wished Jeremie was there helping her. Just then she heard a voice.

"Yumi…you there?"

"Jeremie, Where are you?"

"Yumi I got you located on the screen hang on Odd and Ulrick are on there way."

Okay got it."

Just then Odd showed up with Ulrick. Yumi was almost hit with a fire by the tank but Ulrick caught the fire just in time. But Odd had to handle the skipizoa from grabbing Yumi and he missed her by ten meters and her memory was taken away from her.

They had gotten back to earth with Yumi and Ulrick was upset because…

I will leave you in suspense. You'll have to wait til next chapter. Please review


	3. Waking up n Ulrick

Chapter 3

Waking up n Ulrick

Yumi woke up that morning trying to remember what happened on lyoko but she couldn't figure it out. Just then someone walked into the room she was in. She got really scared but was relived when it was Ulrick, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita walked into the room. Jeremie was the first to notice this and asked if she was all right but she said nothing. She just stared off into space. Then he noticed that Ulrick was talking to her and she nodded to him.

With Yumi and Ulrick

"Yumi are you okay?" Ulrick asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Yea Ulrick I'm fine." Yumi said she didn't even look at him.

"Are you sure?" Ulrick said not fully satisfied with her answer. She just nodded really slowly and was still out of it.

Jeremie walked over to where Yumi and Ulrick were and asked if they were Hungary but they both said "no" as their answer. Jeremie just shrugged it off and walked out the door.

Just then there was a loud scream and he checked his laptop to see if X.A.N.A had attacked. Sure enough X.A.N.A had attacked. So he called Odd and Aelita to go to the factory which they said they would.

Please review. Thank you.

I need at least 10 reviews before I put another chapter up!


	4. Coming Clean

Chapter 4 Coming Clean 

As Odd and Aelita went to the factory Odd called Ulrich and said "X.A.N.A SOS." Odd Ulrich typed back "srry can't Yumi." Then he told Yumi that xana had attacked and they were staying right then and there.

Lyoko

"Odd two hornets behind you." Jeremie said. "Got you Jer." Odd said. Aelita was almost at the tower when the skipizoa showed up and grabbed Aelita and almost took her memory from her. She saw Odd coming to get her and as he got her something came at him and hit him in the chest which took 40 life points and Jeremie was amazed at how much power the creature had. The creature was called dimension for one reason, if you lost your life points to that creature you were sucked into another dimension for as long as they hold you there. You could not get out in less you go back in time. Odd had only 10 life points left when Aelita put Code: Lyoko in the screen. Then Jeremie said "Return to the past now!" and they went back to the past.

Lyoko

As they went back in the past Ulrich and Yumi started to kiss but never got to finish the kiss. At ten past twelve Yumi woke up again and said, "where am I?" "We went back in the past. Yumi are you okay?" "Who are you?" "I'm Jeremie, this is Odd, and that's Ulrich." "Do I know you?" "Yes were your friends. Are you okay Yumi?" "Yea I'm fine just a little tried I'll just sleep here." As she said that Jeremie whispered to Ulrich "You stay with her because she trustees you more." "Okay Jer." After that Jeremie, Odd and Aelita walked out and let Yumi and Ulrich be alone together so they could tell each other how they feel about the other person. As they sat there Yumi asleep and Ulrich sitting there just watching her he realized that he liked…um no…loved her and would never stop loving her. He was listening to the radio when he heard a song Yumi use to love.

Song "WE WILL FOLLOW THE SUN."

_Baby hear me_

_When I tell you that I love you _

_You give me reasons_

_To be thinking of you_

_Day or night, night or day_

_It doesn't matter_

_You give me hope_

_You got me dreaming of forever…_

Hoku! We will follow the sun

A/N: I don't own the song or any of the characters in Code Lyoko. I'm just borrowing them for my own use! Thank you to the people who review and thanks for the people who read my stories. Please read my best friends' stories. Her name is Frost Star, You'll love her stories.

Harleyschick101


	5. Authors' Note Please Read!

A/N: I WILL NOT UPDATE TIL' I HAVE AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS. SO PLEASE REVIEW.

READ MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE!

THANK YOU: Harleyschick101


	6. Memories? coming back

Memories' coming back?

Chapter 6

As Yumi's memory came back she saw herself with William and not Ulrich, but that was just the beginning and she saw herself with Sissi, herb and Nicholas. When she woke up she saw somebody who's' name she didn't know. They looked at her and asked if she was okay but she answered that she was not okay and to leave her alone. As Ulrich walked away he saw William walking into the room where Yumi was staying and he backed tracked to her room when he saw William and Yumi kiss. He realized then that he didn't love her instead Sissi came over to Ulrich and said where's your precious Yumi. He didn't answer her instead he looked at her and kissed her. Just then Yumi came out and started to cry she managed to say "w-wh-why di-di-did you-sob-do-sob-this-sob-to me." "Yumi its' not what it look's like." "Yea sure that's what they all say." Ulrich looked at her and saw tears in her eyes he had done it now.

By the time Odd walked out of the nurse's clinic he saw Ulrich kissing Sissi and Yumi was in tears. He thought that this was not good. He knew that Ulrich liked Yumi to death and if anything bad happened to her he probably would did with her. He looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes and noticed that Ulrich was yelling at Yumi. Yumi had tears in her eyes as she walked away he noticed Ulrich calling after Yumi trying to make her come back.

Sorry this chapter is not long I'm running out of ideas to keep going. 2 chapters to go!

Disclaimer

Yumi: Harleyschick101 does not own Code: Lyoko or any of its' characters.

Ulrich: walks in Hey Yumi.

Yumi: Blushes and walks over to Ulrich whispers to him I like you Ulrich!

Ulrich: turns to Yumi and kisses her.

Yumi: read and review.

Harleyschick101: Yes what Yumi said.

BYE!


	7. To Yumi

Authors' note: this came to me while reading 'Code Lyoko'!

To Yumi

Dear Yumi

Everyone knows how much we love each other but we can't see it. So here is a poem about you, Yumi. I love you Yumi.

Y-Y is for you're so beautiful

U-U is for unbelievable hot

M-M is for More beautiful than other girls **especially sissy**

I-I is for Intelligent.

Love Ulrich 

CL 4 Eva


End file.
